


Невероятные приключения энетерпрайзовцев в Камелоте

by akka_knebekaize, klotho_borg



Category: Merlin (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crack, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akka_knebekaize/pseuds/akka_knebekaize, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, почему колдунам лучше не ошибаться в заклинаниях</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невероятные приключения энетерпрайзовцев в Камелоте

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс кроссоверов для сообщества СТ:ТОС в 2011 году

– Мерлин, тебе нужно больше практиковаться в магии! – сказал как-то Гаюс, наставительно качая специальной ложкой для помешивания ядов.  
– Попрактикуешься тут с вами, – пробурчал Мерлин, натиравший в это время пол.  
– А ты попытайся. Например, я заметил, что у тебя ухудшилось произношение заклинаний.  
– Произношение?! – охнул Мерлин.  
– Ну да. Бормочешь себе под нос не пойми что, а потом получается, – Гаюс поморщился, – гадость всякая.  
– Это когда это у меня гадость получалась? – у юного волшебника от изумления приоткрылся рот.  
– Вчера поджег башню в левом крыле, три дня назад превратил каменную гарпию в подвале в живую, стража до сих пор заикается, – загибая пальцы, начал перечислять Гаюс. – Неделю назад превратил всех служанок, кроме Гвен, в жаб…  
– Да понял я, понял, – буркнул Мерлин, бросая грязную тряпку на пол и патетически вздевая руки над ведром. – Экскомптимум антэргес уп раз ту я энтерпрайз!  
За окном загрохотал гром, и сверкнула молния. Где-то в нижнем городе залаяли собаки. Но на этом вся магия кончилась – вода в ведре даже не булькнула. Мерлин огорченно уставился на Гаюса, криво улыбнувшись.  
– Там должно быть «этэри прэйз», так ведь? – смущенно спросил он.  
Гаюс лишь закатил глаза. Ни он, ни Мерлин еще не подозревали, к каким последствиям приведет эта оговорка…

***

Джеймс Тиберий Кирк сидел на мостике, просматривал отчеты о предыдущей миссии и откровенно скучал. Вот уже почти два месяца с «Энтерпрайзом» не случалось ничего необычного. Экипаж, захваченный привычной рутиной, был вполне доволен ею. Больше всех радовался такому ходу событий научный отдел – наконец-то он мог спокойно, без эксцессов, собирать необходимые образцы с необитаемых планет и изучать их до помутнения в глазах. Кирк поначалу тоже страшно радовался, честно, радовался каждый день, что не приходится никого спасать, слушать тишину в эфире, идти на столкновение с вражеским судном, и снова и снова пытаться перехитрить клингонов. Капитан очень старался радоваться тому, что с его кораблем наконец-то все в порядке, все «как у людей», но очень скоро он заскучал. Что удивительно, сам он этого не заметил – его уличил Боунс, который как-то странно смотрел на бумажных журавликов, которых пристрастился складывать Джим. А когда Кирк подумал, что в жизни доктора мало радости и подарил ему одну из своих поделок, тот пригласил его на медосмотр.  
– Мне бы не хотелось ставить тебе диагноз «депрессия», – доверительно сказал тогда Маккой и вкатил ему дозу витаминов.  
– Если мы в ближайшее время во что-нибудь не вляпаемся, то я позеленею, – признался Кирк.  
– Вряд ли. Хотя шут тебя знает, капитан.  
Джим подавил вздох, глядя на экран с абсолютно мирными звездами. Впереди предстояла абсолютно скучнейшая миссия, которая могла заинтересовать разве что ученых-маньяков. Образцы почвы, образцы воды, образцы местных растений, образцы, образцы, образцы…  
«Хоть бы случилось что-нибудь», – тоскливо подумал Джим, в который раз за предыдущие недели. И оно случилось.  
…– Мы сейчас в планету вре…  
Это были последние слова Чехова, прежде чем корабль поздоровался с образовавшимся из ниоткуда пшеничным полем, пропахав на нем уменьшенный аналог Большого Каньона.  
Кирк с трудом вылез из-под консоли, куда его зашвырнуло в процессе падения корабля, и осмотрелся — персонал мостика был помят, побит, но жив.  
– Чехов, – Джим взобрался на кресло и стал вызывать отделы по громкой связи. – Чехов, потрудитесь объяснить, откуда вот ЭТО все взялось у нас на пути? Вы ведь рассчитали курс…  
– Да, сэр, – округлив глаза, оправдывался навигатор, – но честное пионерское, там не было никаких планет, и…  
– Ах, никаких планет, – на Кирка снизошло священное начальственное негодование. – Ах, значит никаких планет! А это что?!  
– Сэр, – откликнулся соседний пульт голосом Спока, – планеты действительно не было.  
На мостике стало тихо.  
Джим подождал, пока вулканец вылез из-под своей консоли, закрыл заглушки, провернул сканер и, поправив дыбом стоящую чёлку, подошёл к нему с планшетом.  
– Как я уже говорил, планеты не было. Она появилась за десять стандартных секунд до того, как мы могли бы что-то исправить.  
-То есть?..  
– Возможно, квантовая телепортация. Однако тогда неизвестным остаётся источник силы, способной перенести в пространстве целую планету.  
Джим потёр глаза. Вызвал инженерный.  
– Скотти… вы там все живы?  
– Все, сэр, как ни странно…  
– Отлично. Посмотри, что там сделать можно. А мы с вами давайте-ка вылезем наружу. И посмотрим, вдруг придётся подтолкнуть.

***

Жизнь Великого Дракона значительно наладилась, когда он ушел из Камелота. Он облетел весь Альбион и удостоверился, что ничего не изменилось. После того, как дозорный рейд был завершен, а Мерлин, влезший в очередную передрягу, спасен, Дракон понял, что заслужил отдых. Совсем маленький, а почему нет? Разве драконы не могут уставать? Дракон резвился в небе, разрабатывая затекшие от сидения в подземелье крылья и вспоминая любимые пируэты. Он ловил рыбу в реке кончиком хвоста, совсем как в детстве. Он пугал мальчишек, забредших в лес, внезапными шорохами, слившись с пейзажем, как какая-нибудь ящерица. Он даже стащил парочку овец из деревенского стада, проверяя давно забытые навыки. Но больше всего Дракон любил смотреть на солнце, напитываясь его светом. Он мог загорать часами, слишком долго он был лишен такой возможности. И вот, в один из таких солнечно-расслабленных дней, Дракон возлежал на скале, лениво помахивая хвостом и ковыряясь в зубах заостренным бревном. В поле, возле которого расположился Дракон, стрекотали кузнечики. Мир был прекрасен и гармоничен. Как вдруг из ниоткуда появилось нечто. Нечто имело настолько странные формы, что даже Дракон, повидавший на своем веку многое, затруднялся определить его происхождение. Нечто с нереальной скоростью пронеслось мимо Дракона и упало со страшным грохотом прямо посреди поля. От звука земля содрогнулась настолько, что Дракона приподняло на несколько метров над скалой. Следующие несколько минут все было тихо – даже кузнечики замолчали. Дракон же затаился на скале, обдумывая, что можно предпринять в такой ситуации. Он не был трусливым, он просто любил думать.  
Несколько минут ничего не происходило, а потом рядом с упавшим объектом появились несколько людей. Они появились как будто бы из воздуха, но Дракон не учуял никакой магии.  
«Ну и дела…» – только и успел подумать он, как вдруг один из людей заметил его и начал кричать и размахивать руками, чтобы привлечь на себя его внимание.  
– Э-ге-гей! Мы пришли с миром! – кричал человек.  
Почему-то Дракон сразу же в это не поверил, но все-таки из чистого любопытства подлетел поближе. Он еще не знал, что драконья интуиция и в этот раз его не подвела.

***

«Фыщ!» – сказал фазер.  
Ящерица-переросток взвизгнула, как испуганная кошка, и бросилась наутёк, отчаянно пытаясь взлететь. Но от шока подняться в воздух так и не смогла, и, грузно переваливаясь, помчалась по многострадальному полю, дотаптывая остатки пшеницы.  
– Сэр, не стоило приписывать интеллект местной форме фауны, – укоризненно сказал Спок. Ему было от души жаль несчастное существо.  
– А пусть в лицо не дышит, – проворчал Кирк, возвращая оружие на пояс.  
– Джим, ты имел бы совесть, – поддержал вулканца МакКой. – Мало ли кого ещё встретим. А вдруг он разумный был, а?  
– Типун тебе на язык, – огрызнулся Кирк.  
– Смотрите! – крикнул Чехов, который уже успел выбежать на пригорок. Остальные подошли поближе.  
С горки открывался вид на город, вернее, на крепость, высокую и величественную.  
– Ну как, есть идеи, где мы? – устало спросил Джим.  
Спок вздохнул.  
– Судя по составу воздуха и почвы, мы на Земле, сэр. Либо на планете, идентичной Земле.

***

– Мерлин! Мееерлин!  
Мерлин перевернулся на другой бок и накрыл голову подушкой – он слишком хорошо знал, что означает этот зов.  
«Мерлин! Мееерлин! Мерлин, давай знакомиться! Мерлин, Камелоту грозит опасность! Мерлин, мне скучно. Мерлин, принеси пива. Мерлин, у меня хвост в скале застрял! Мерлин, я чувствую пустоту бытия. Мерлин!»  
В последнее время Мерлин встречался с Великим Драконом не так часто. Дракон прекрасно чувствовал себя на вольных хлебах и не беспокоил юного волшебника без надобности, а у самого Мерлина и без него хватало проблем. Артур влипал в неприятности практически по расписанию, а волшебники, желающие угробить Утера, слетались в Камелот, как мухи на прокисшее варенье.  
– Мерлин!  
Да, похоже, с идеей немного вздремнуть в свободную минутку Мерлину суждено было попрощаться. Он неохотно поднялся с кровати, про себя сказав пару нецензурных выражений. Из соображений всеобщей безопасности Мерлин еще в детстве отучился выражаться вслух.  
– А я все слышал! – мстительно возопил Дракон внутри головы Мерлина, и тот с удвоенной скоростью отправился на поляну, где у них с Драконом было тайное место встречи.  
Во время разговора с Великим Драконом Мерлин всерьез задумался о том, что отпускать его на свободу не стоило. Когда ящер сидел в подземелье, он выглядел и рассуждал как-то адекватнее. Какая-то упавшая звезда, люди с магическим оружием, от которых не пахнет магией… Бред какой-то. Но, похоже, Дракон не врал.  
– Один из них кричал, что они пришли с миром.  
– А вот это уже очень плохо, – со знанием дела сказал Мерлин.  
– Сам знаю. Вы уж там в Камелоте поосторожнее, может, пронесет и мимо пройдут, а может… – Дракон неопределенно взмахнул хвостом. А потом, совершенно не по-драконьи обиженно, сказал:  
– Они мне нос опалили своим лучом. Больно.  
– Бедный, – искренне сказал Мерлин и погладил драконову чешую. 

***

Нимуэ гуляла про лесу. Что примечательно, гуляла, никого не трогала и никому не пакостила. Настроение у неё было радостно-возвышенное, хотелось наколдовать чего-нибудь красивого, воздушного… облако, например. Хотелось… хотелось, но тут где-то за спиной затрещали ветки, кусты срезало пронзительным лучом света, и пред ясны очи волшебницы явились… люди, да. Какие-то. По крайней мере, часть из них точно были люди, только странно одетые. А один сильно смахивал на лесного духа, из тех, что живут неподалёку. Но все эти штуки, и свет… это однозначно колдуны, решила Нимуэ, и в ней проснулся дух здоровой конкуренции. Она спряталась за ближайший куст и стала наблюдать.  
– Ну что, все-таки заблудились?  
– А-ага…то есть, так точно, сэр!  
– Чехов, ешкин ты кот. Ну, ты навигатор суперский. Но лоцман – никакой!  
– Простите, сэр…  
Нимуэ не отрываясь, смотрела на незнакомых магов и думала, откуда только они могли взяться. Может быть, она и дальше бы так сидела, спокойно и тихо, и даже ушла бы просто так. Но тут один из пришельцев нагло пнул её любимые колокольчики, те самые, которые лучше всего получалось наколдовывать, да и почва была отличная, но это к слову. А ещё колокольчики были её, как теперь говорят, ноу-хау – ни у одного волшебника они не получались такого ровного и чудесного цвета…  
И волшебница, недолго думая, призвала корень одного из деревьев – тот выскочил из-под земли, и нахал со всего размаху об него споткнулся. Все бы ничего, если не странная коробочка, которая вылетела у него из рук. Вылетела. И на неплохой скорости врезалась Нимуэ прямо в челюсть.  
Волшебница потеряла сознание. Даже не от удара. От неожиданности.  
– Чехов…Чехов, чтоб тебя! Ты тут девушку чуть не убил!  
– Джим отойди, я её посмотрю.

***

Первое, что Нимуэ увидела, когда пришла в себя, были удивительные ореховые глаза...  
На минуту ей показалось, что она все еще спит, и ей снится сон. У каждой девушки есть свой идеал мужчины. Каждый хочет любви, будь то рыцарь или ведьма. И идеал Нимуэ в данный момент аккуратно держал ее за запястье, что-то бормоча под нос.  
– Пульс есть, жить будет, – буркнул наконец «идеал» и, видимо, надержавшись, положил руку девушки на место. Осторожно и нежно.  
Нимуэ попыталась улыбнуться, но улыбаться после прямого попадания странной коробки в челюсть было больно.  
– Тише, тише, мисс. Вам пока лучше не двигаться, – продолжал прекрасный незнакомец, водя над головой Нимуэ каким-то предметом. – Отлично, перелома нет, а вот синяк будет. А вообще, что-то она слабая. Сахар ниже среднего, гемоглобин пошаливает… ребят, тут её оставлять нельзя.  
– То есть?! — возмутился ещё кто-то сбоку, но волшебница его не видела. Она видела только своего… рыцаря, пусть так.  
– Это логично, капитан, – послышался другой голос. – Тем более, нам бы понадобился проводник в данной местности.  
– И то верно. У-у, Чехов!  
– Джим, да успокойся ты уже,– огрызнулся рыцарь.  
– Ы… — сказала Нимуэ, насколько это позволяла распухшая челюсть.  
– Вам нельзя разговаривать. Пока. А теперь, – и он помог волшебнице встать, – если вы в силах идти, моргните.

***

Нимуэ усиленно заморгала сначала обоими глазами, потом по очереди.  
– Ну-ну, не так активно! – сказал прекрасный рыцарь и улыбнулся. Нимуэ растаяла, как снег на солнышке. Такой очаровательной улыбки она не видела никогда. Она попыталась было улыбнуться, но улыбка получилась немного кривая – половина челюсти уже начала опухать. Нимуэ чувствовала, что выглядит ужасно глупо, но не могла перестать улыбаться этому прекрасному мужчине.  
Боунс же, отвыкший от столь активно проявляемого женского внимания, просто завис. Девушка была симпатичной, несмотря на наливающийся на подбородке синяк и странное, как будто специально разорванное платье. Пока Маккой находился в замешательстве, Кирк глазом опытного ловеласа оценил ситуацию и сладким голосом, не предвещающим ничего хорошего, спросил:  
– Ну как пациентка? Идти сможет?  
– Я бы посоветовал девушке воздержаться пока от длительных прогулок, – честно ответил Маккой.  
– Ай-яй-яй, – сказал Кирк и поцокал языком. – А путь-то неблизкий… Бедная девушка не может идти… Кому-то придется ей помочь.  
Боунс посмотрел на пострадавшую, которая нежно улыбалась, а потом на Джима, который ухмылялся во весь рот.  
– Но…  
– Ты понесешь девушку, пострадавшую от действий энсина Чехова, Боунс, – сказал Джим и с плохо скрываемым злорадством добавил:  
– Это приказ.  
– Я доктор, а не грузчик! – сказал Маккой, поднимая девушку, которая весила отнюдь не как пушинка.  
А Нимуэ… Ну что Нимуэ. Она, как любая женщина, дождавшаяся своего «принца», была на седьмом небе от счастья.

***

Несмотря на то, что на воротах Камелота всегда дежурили лучшие рыцари, Камелот все равно был и оставался проходным двором. Несмотря на все усилия стражников, мимо них мог пройти кто угодно – начиная от могущественного колдуна и заканчивая трехлетним мальчишкой. Никто не понимал, как у них это получалось. Караульных на воротах меняли каждый день, но лучше не становилось.  
Однако Мерлин – это был абсолютно другой и в своем роде уникальный случай. Мерлина пропускали всегда и везде, и вовсе не потому, что он был магом. Корзинка в руках и магические слова: «Меня Гаюс за травами послал» творят настоящие чудеса. Мерлин подозревал, что вся чудодейственная сила заключена именно в корзинке, а наглый, но честный взгляд – лишь дополнение. Так или иначе, Мерлина, спешащего по делам, пропускали всегда и везде. Этот раз не стал исключением. Юный маг беспрепятственно вышел за ворота и, как оказалось, очень вовремя. Навстречу Камелоту из леса двигалась самая странная процессия, которую ему доводилось видеть. Это были шестеро человек, в какой-то диковиной одежде и со странными штуками в руках. Красные, синие и желтые рубашки – все, как говорил Дракон. Жаль, что его слова подтвердились, все же старческое слабоумие, на которое малодушно понадеялся Мерлин, не такая плохая болезнь. Люди подходили все ближе, и Мерлин, наконец, рассмотрел одну деталь, на которую сначала не обратил внимания. Этой деталью была Нимуэ, которую нес на руках один из незнакомцев. Грозная волшебница, которая могла обратить лес в пепел щелчком пальцев, строила глазки мужчине, мужественно тащившему ее, и хихикала, как служанки при дворе. От шока Мерлин едва не выронил свой талисман в передвижениях по Камелоту – корзинку. Но, к счастью, все обошлось.  
Пока Мерлин пытался прийти в себя, Нимуэ немного отвлеклась от окучивания своего кавалера и заметила его. Но вместо того, чтобы заколдовать его на месте, состроила такие умоляющие глаза, на которые Мерлин не был способен даже в детстве. Юный маг открыл и закрыл рот. Если уж Нимуэ нашла свое счастье вместе с пришельцем, то Камелот ждут очень большие перемены.

***

– Ээ…– начал один из пришельцев, в желтом. – Молодой человек, погодите, не убегайте! Да я не кусаюсь, ну!  
– Да уж, кто знает, – пробормотал Мерлин и на всякий случай поставил корзинку на камушек рядом.  
– В общем, так, – незнакомец почесал в затылке, он явно не мог подобрать слова. – Короче. Мы тут заблудились…  
Мерлин вздохнул.  
– Ну-у-у… заблудились. И хотели бы спросить, где…  
– Камелот, – обреченно ответил Мерлин.  
– Э-э… ну, вы же понимаете, что мы пришли с миром?  
Волшебник мрачно кивнул.  
– Вот нам бы… ээ… в общем, у вас же планета… это… ну… прогрессивная… ну как… довольно прогрессивная… так нам бы… выбраться бы… отсюда… может, вы нас к руководству проводите, а?  
Сама мысль притащить этих скоморохов к Утеру сначала показалась Мерлину бредом седой единорожицы, печально взирающей на мир из-под зарослей развесистой клюквы. Но потом что-то… он даже сам не знал, что – печёнка ли, филейная ли его часть или вообще интуиция, – подсказали, что этот странный тип в чем-то прав. По-другому выпроводить незваных гостей может и не предвидится. А ещё мелькнула и погасла слабая надежда – может, хоть они сделают с Утером что-то такое, чтобы он… ну, изменился хотя бы.  
И эта самая надежда заставила Мерлина сказать:  
– Хорошо. Идемте со мной. Только в таком виде вам туда нельзя.  
Нимуэ снова одарила Мерлина нетипично благодарным взглядом. Вообще, что-то странно изменилось в ней за ту неделю, которую она Камелоту не пакостила. И Мерлин никак не мог понять, что это было: то ли синяк в пол-лица, то ли слишком сильно припухшая нижняя губа… во всяком случае, ей это, отметил молодой маг, неплохо шло.  
– Спасибо! — расплылся в улыбке «желтый», и поманил своих к воротам. Мерлин, холодно бросив обалдевшим стражникам: «Эти со мной, за травами ходили», пошёл первым, следом за ним «желтый», потом тип в синем, с Нимуэ на руках, а потом все остальные.

***

– Нет-Гаюс-это-не-я-их-наколдовал! — прошипел Мерлин в очередной раз на нехорошо-вопросительный взгляд старого лекаря.  
– Честно слово, – шипел Гаюс в ответ, – когда ты сказал, что приведёшь друзей, я ожидал кого угодно, только не… эй! Поставьте на место, умоляю вас, это мой экстракт пиявок!  
Молодой человек в желтом, услышав про пиявок, подпрыгнул и выпустил злосчастный сосуд из рук. Гаюс с криком ужаса бросился на помощь драгоценному составу, но его опередил странный человек в синей рубашке и с острыми ушами.  
– Возьмите, – коротко сказал он, возвращая старику пойманный у самого пола сосуд.  
– Благодарю вас, сэр?..  
– Спок.  
– А…  
– Просто Спок.  
Гаюс мелко закивал и попытался улыбнуться. Ибо мы уже знаем, каким проходным двором долгие годы оставался Камелот, и какой мультикультурализм ежедневно творился на местном рынке. Мало ли, заключил лекарь, какие обычаи могут быть у этих странных ребят.  
– Спок так Спок, – пробормотал он. Но улыбка вышла несколько идиотская.  
Мерлин тяжело вздохнул. Все это походило на страшный сон.  
Его каморку оккупировали дамы – темнокожая, в красном, и Нимуэ. Тип в синем ворчал и крутился где-то рядом. Остроухий изучал полки со снадобьями, водя перед ними какой-то коробкой.  
– Доктор! – в один прекрасный момент подал голос он, и тип-в-синем встрепенулся. – Очаровательно! По всему выходит, что этот человек, – он кивнул на Гаюса, – ваш коллега. Однако очевидно, что эта планета находится в эпохе средневековья, так что…  
– Стоп-стоп, – перебил остроухого «доктор». — Слушай… да ты гений. А я думаю, где аспирин взять! Дражайший господин… эээ…  
– Г-гаюс, – испуганно пробормотал лекарь, когда тип-в-синем подскочил к нему.  
– Господин Гаюс, сэр… нет ли у вас… эээ… коры осины?  
– Д-д… есть! — оживился Гаюс. – Однако что вы намерены делать?  
– Возрождать старинный рецепт! — улыбнулся в ответ «доктор».  
– Вот, – и Гаюс снял с одной из полок небольшой туесок. – Лучшая кора в Камелоте. Даже не сомневайтесь! В конце концов, я лекарь, а не шаман!  
«Желтый» прыснул, и толкнул в бок остроухого. Тот только поднял бровь.  
Мерлин ещё раз тяжело вздохнул.  
– Вот что, господа. Нам нужно что-то с вами делать, – сказал он, выйдя на середину комнаты.  
Однако, благородный порыв мага был остановлен человеком в желтом, который, вероятно, был в этой странной шайке главным.  
– Послушайте, Мерлин, верно? Вот что, Мерлин, давайте-ка отойдем, у меня к вам разговор, – главный взял Мерлина за локоть и, приветливо улыбаясь, вытолкал за дверь.  
– Скажи-ка мне, Мерлин, это ведь ты все затеял? – без обиняков начал он. – Ты думаешь, это первая планета-средневековье, где у нас за спиной плетут заговор? Так что давай начистоту, ладно?  
– Да какой там заговор! – праведно возмутился Мерлин. – Можете не верить, но это просто дурацкая случайность. Сам не понимаю, как так вышло, что вы оказались здесь.  
– Но все-таки оказались… – незнакомец задумался на минуту, а затем протянул Мерлину ладонь. – Джеймс Кирк, можно просто Джим. Коль уж так вышло, что мы появились здесь, то стоит познакомиться.  
– Мерлин, – маг пожал руку Кирку, чувствуя себя наиглупейшим образом. Он все еще не был уверен, что Кирк и его разноцветная банда не были какой-нибудь сложно наведенной галлюцинацией.  
– Так значит, случайность. И что, ты уже придумал, как «случайно» вернешь нас обратно?  
Мерлин замялся.  
– Вообще-то я пока не думал об этом…  
– Мы же договорились – без вранья, – укоризненно сказал Кирк.  
– Да и не вру я! Действительно не думал, хотел встретить вас, а там уже по ситуации разобраться, – обиделся Мерлин и, поддавшись порыву, признался, – честно говоря, и не знаю, что с вами сделать. Заклинание я перепутал случайно, а как перепутать его обратно – без понятия.  
– Спокойствие, – сказал Кирк, – ты не знаешь, но должен же быть кто-то, кто знает?  
– Тому, у кого я всегда спрашиваю совета в подобных ситуациях, вы опалили нос сегодня утром, и теперь он к Камелоту на пушечный выстрел не подойдет.  
– Вот черт! Я так и думал, что эта ящерица не просто «представитель местной фауны»…  
– Чего? – озадаченно спросил Мерлин.  
– Да нет, ничего. Не дрейфь, Мерлин, разберемся как-нибудь. Ищи другого консультанта в магических вопросах, мы подождем, – сказал Кирк и ободряюще похлопал мага по плечу. – Все получится.  
Мерлин вздохнул. Он старался быть мыслить положительно, но ситуация подсказывала, что в этот раз он конкретно облажался.  
– Вам нужно слиться с местным населением, – сказал он. – Одежда нормальная, поведение не вызывающее…  
– Понял-понял. А что с легендой?  
– Какой легендой?  
– Ну, в смысле, что врать на улицах? Кто мы? Странствующие рыцари? Наемники? Рабы?  
– Упаси Боже! Что бы вы ни сказали, все это проверят. Хм… Давайте скажем, что вы – очень дальний родственник Гаюса. Внучатый племянник из далекой северной страны. Вашу мирную деревню захватили и разрушили разбойники, пока вы были в море и ловили рыбу. Вы были очень опечалены, пока не вспомнили про дальнего дядюшку, решили навестить. А с собой привели друзей, невесту, всех, кто уцелел, короче… – Мерлин очень увлекся легендой.  
– Хорошо, мне нравится. А Гаюс не будет против такого родства?  
– У него, как и у меня, просто нет выбора.

***

Моргауза смотрела по старенькому черно-белому кристаллу новости Камелота и жевала булку с повидлом. Ей было вкусно, но грустно.  
Грустно. Уже потому, что цветной кристалл сломался вчера, и не реагировал ни на одно заклинание. Волшебница смутно догадывалось, что это случилось из-за давеча упавшей звезды… хотя, впрочем, в технике она разбиралась слабо. Пришлось отдать гному на профилактику – благо, гарантийного срока оставалось ещё пара месяцев.  
Грустно. Ещё и потому, что последняя афера с перетаскиванием дражайшей сестрички на свою сторону провалилась, даже не начавшись. Она в очередной раз телепортировала браслет Моргане на кровать. Но вылилось это в то, что королевская воспитанница неделю ходила, загадочно поглядывая на Мерлина и усиленно поправляя при нем вырез платья и прическу. Юный маг смотрел на неё наивным непонимающим взглядом, но это Моргану останавливало мало. Моргауза мрачно предполагала, что следующим шагом будет нечаянно запереться с Мерлином в кладовке и, пожаловавшись на «ахкакуюжару», начать снимать платье.  
Её предположения не оправдались – Мерлин ляпнул очередную глупость в самый неподходящий момент, получил от Морганы затрещину и остался в счастливом неведении относительно того, почему она все это время себя так вела.  
А Моргауза тем временем задалась двумя вечными вопросами: «кто виноват» и «что делать». Насчёт виновных выбор был невелик. А вот что делать, Моргауза пока не решила.  
И поэтому уже полчаса лениво жевала булку и тупо пялилась в кристалл.  
Но тут началась рубрика «Сенсация». И Моргауза подавилась булкой.  
Потому что увиденное резко и бесцеремонно натолкнуло её на нужную мысль.

***

– Внучатый племянник прадедушки зятя двоюродной тетки с… эээ… семьей? — с сомнением переспросил Утер.  
– Да, ваше величество, – Гаюс излучал такую кристальную честность, что не поверить было трудно.  
Король ещё раз осторожно заглянул за спину старого лекаря и, наткнувшись на глуповатую улыбку «племянника Гаюса», вздрогнул.  
– Гы, – сказал Артур. И получил от отца забористый подзатыльник.  
– Сколько раз я тебя учил на людях себя вести прилично, – прошипел Утер, и Артур обиженно ретировался подальше от трона. Пендрагон-старший тяжело вздохнул и в третий раз обозрел гостей.  
Вся эта компания производила впечатление уличного балагана.  
Один из толпы был точно шотландец, причем какой-то полудикий. Рядом стояла чернокожая служанка. За ней странный тип с болезненно-зелёным лицом, не удосужившийся снять в присутствии монарха шапку. Сбоку помещался худосочный юноша который по-идиотски улыбался. Рядом с ними стоял мрачный небритый тип криминальной наружности. В центре же находился пресловутый «племянник», странно взъерошенный и улыбающийся во весь рот.  
Утер помотал головой и закрыл глаза. Открыл. Компания не исчезла.  
– И что вы от меня хотите? — устало пробормотал он.  
– Немного, ваше величество, – ответил Гаюс, наступая на ногу родственнику, который открыл уже было рот. – Всего лишь несколько дней в Камелоте, пока мы подыщем им новый… эээ… дом.  
– Делай что хочешь, – махнул Утер в ответ рукой.  
– Спасибо, ваше величество.  
– Только сюда их, умоляю, больше не тащи! – неслось вдогонку Гаюсу и «родственникам», когда те уходили из тронного зала.  
В коридоре к ним подскочил Мерлин:  
– Пронесло?  
– Тебя б так пронесло! — проворчал Гаюс. – Марш полы мыть!

***

– Ну, и куда дальше? – шепотом спросил Джим старика, пока они все гуськом шли по коридорам дворца.  
– Налево. Я же только что сказал, – проворчал в ответ Гаюс. – И скорее, скорее! Не нужно всем подряд на вас глазеть.  
Но «все подряд» к сожалению ли, к счастью ли, уже поглазеть успели. А именно: поглазеть успела Моргана.  
Всю ночь ей не спалось. И впервые за долгое время сон был просто отличный, хоть и прерывался пару раз. А причиной пробуждения был здоровенный комар, усиленно жужжавший под пологом. Но мы не об этом.  
Моргана, сонная, но в хорошем настроении, петляла между колоннами, пританцовывая время от времени. Услышав шаги, королевская воспитанница, тут же юркнула в ближайшую дверь – не слишком-то хочется стать предметом разговоров слуг или придворных, хватит дурацких снов, а то будут ещё и танцы!  
Но те, кто шёл по коридору, явно не относились ни к дворне, ни к дворянам.  
Моргана с интересом рассматривала разношерстную процессию с Гаюсом во главе, и пыталась угадать, откуда взялись эти скоморохи. И тут дверь, до этого момента честно её прикрывавшая, чуть подалась, а потом и совсем распахнулась. В результате чего Моргана совсем не куртуазно вывалилась в коридор. И упала бы, наверное, если бы не чьи-то сильные руки, подхватившие её у самого пола.  
– Миледи, вы целы? — спросили руки. Моргана, которая уже зажмурилась, предвкушая свидание с каменным полом, открыла глаза… и закрыла опять. Было от чего. Тот самый мужчина, который только что её поймал, снился ей всю эту ночь! Хорошо снился. С цветами. И конфетами. И луной над беседкой. И…  
В общем, сказать, что девичье сердце тут же радостно заколотилось, значит ничего не сказать.  
Тем временем «рыцарь» успел поставить Моргану на ноги и даже отряхнуть пыль с подола её платья.  
– Миледи, с вами правда все в порядке? – спросил он, и Моргана ещё раз открыла глаза, и взгляд её встретился с черными глазами незнакомца. Ах, если бы эта секунда длилась вечно!  
– Спок! – позвали его с другого конца коридора. – Где ты там застрял?  
– М-миледи, – проговорил рыцарь, и голос у него был бархатный, – миледи, мне надо идти…  
– Ага... – откликнулась девушка.  
Незнакомец тяжело вздохнул, прислонил невменяемую Моргану к стенке и пошёл к своим.  
Моргана долго ещё стояла так. И теперь она знала, куда пойдёт сегодня вечером искать свою судьбу. К Гаюсу, конечно. Так говорила её женская да колдовская интуиция, о которой, впрочем, девушка пока ещё не знала.

***

Моргауза, несмотря на цвет волос, предполагающий определенный недостаток умственных способностей, дурочкой себя не считала. Хотя бы потому, что считала она себя достаточно образованной для современного магического мира. Она прочитала несколько магических книжек, была прилежной ученицей у своего наставника, да и магический потенциал был немалый. Но самое главное – она знала, что когда с неба падает звезда, то надо брать ноги в руки и бежать к месту падения, пока звезду не разобрали на запчасти для своих зелий другие колдуны, которые водились в округе Камелота в немеряном количестве. Каждое утро в окрестных лесах происходили Великие Битвы за обладание «вон тем корешком». Для маститых колдунов никаких правил и запретов не существовало, так что единственным правилом оставалось «Кто первый встал, того и тапки». В этот раз Моргауза успела к упавшей звезде первой. Или не успела, потому что звезда оказалась настолько огромной, что даже если бы сотня колдунов отпилила от нее по кусочку, этого не было бы заметно. Моргауза никогда не видела звезд такой странной формы, притом таких огромных. Она вообще никогда не видела упавших звезд.  
Злая колдунья, гроза всего магического мира и личный враг Камелота, леди Моргауза, достала из-за пояса ритуальный нож и с хищным выражением лица подкралась к звезде. Она уже предвкушала новое зелье с прекрасным ингредиентом из этой сверкающей огромной звезды, как вдруг…  
– А ну отошла!  
Моргауза испуганно заозиралась.  
– Положила нож и отошла!  
Голос определенно исходил из недр упавшей звезды.  
– Я что, непонятно сказала?  
– К-кто там? – пролепетала насмерть перепуганная колдунья.  
– Дед Пихто и бабка с пистолетом!  
Моргауза была очень храброй девушкой. Она могла с голыми руками выйти против целой армии рыцарей. Она была хитрой, искусной в колдовстве, а уж в женских чарах ей не было равных. Но голос изнутри звезды сказал древнее заклинание смерти, которое училось колдунами «на всякий случай», но строго-настрого запрещалось говорить. Леди Моргауза икнула и упала в обморок.

***

– Крис, ты что, обалдела – так орать?! – возмущенно зашипел Сулу, ковыряясь пальцем в ухе. – Похоже, я оглох от твоего ультразвука. Это ж как надо крикнуть, чтобы за стенами корабля услышали?  
– Ну а что я, молчать должна была? – возмутилась Чепел. – Эта маньячка на наш корабль с ножом шла. И нечего жаловаться, если бы Скотти вернулся и застал у нас поцарапанный корпус, то он бы тебя вообще прикончил. А ухо… пойдем в медотсек, посмотрим, что с ним.  
– Ну уж нет! – Хикару возмущенно замахал руками. – Я вас, медиков, знаю.  
Сулу, которого оставили за главного на корабле, сейчас как никогда понимал капитана Кирка. Когда капитан вместе со старшими офицерами отправился в десант, экипаж занялся своими делами. Кто-то наконец-то получил возможность отоспаться, кто-то закончить работу в срок, кто-то просто отдохнуть и пообщаться. Кристина Чепел очень жаждала общения, а поэтому пришла на мостик, чтобы «развлечь единственного работающего человека на корабле», как она выразилась. Проще говоря, ей было очень скучно. Ну что сказать… Теперь Сулу гораздо лучше понимал Кирка, когда доктор Маккой несколько раз за время рабочего дня совершал такие рейды на мостик. Все же доктор и его старшая медсестра были одного поля ягодами. А уж эти их вечные подколки на счет медосмотра… Что скажешь – медики!  
– Кстати, что ты такое сказала, что девушка в обморок грохнулась?  
– А, да это Пашка всегда отвечает, когда прибегает в пять утра поделиться новой гениальной мыслью, а я, едва разлепив глаза, спрашиваю: «Кто там?». Сама не знаю, что эта фраза значит, но эффект от нее интересный, – охотно рассказала Кристина.  
– А, точно. То-то я думаю, что-то знакомое.  
Кристина пожала плечами.  
– Что делать будем, и.о. капитана?  
– А нужно что-то делать? – удивился Сулу и ловко увернулся от затрещины. – Ладно-ладно, что ты предлагаешь?  
– Я предлагаю занести вовнутрь эту нахалку, погрузить в анабиоз до прихода капитана и…  
– Проводить на ней опыты. Кристина, поздравляю, ты – маньяк.  
– Нет, я человек, думающий на два хода вперед! – возмутилась Чепел. – А что, если эта ненормальная очнется и опять на нас с ножом полезет? Второй раз мы ее так просто не остановим.  
– Согласен, но у меня есть идея получше твоей. Мы вызовем капитана.  
– Плохая идея. Он убьет ее, как только узнает, что она хотела сделать с его кораблем.  
Сулу скептически прищурился.  
– Блондинку? Вряд ли. «Энтерпрайз» вызывает капитана Кирка.  
– Кирк слушает.

***

\- Черт знает, что творится! – с чувством высказался Кирк, захлопнув крышку коммуникатора.  
– Что такое? – тут же среагировал Чехов, старавшийся всегда быть в курсе всех событий. Обидно, что когда ты самый младший, тебе ничего не рассказывают.  
– На корабль совершили нападение? – Спок как всегда точно определил причину проблемы. Хотя тут и определять было нечего, так, элементарная логика. На «Энтерпрайз» всегда нападали. Где бы он ни находился.  
– Да напасть-то напали, только причины нападения неизвестны. Какая-то девушка с кинжалом… Как-то странно все.  
У всех членов десанта мгновенно округлились глаза. Не стал исключением и Мерлин, который не так давно стащил из логова Моргаузы книгу про падающие звезды и их прямое использование.  
– Девушка? С кинжалом? Вы уверены? – взволнованно спросил юный маг.  
– Ну да. – Кирк прищурился. – А что, ты хочешь сказать, что от этой девушки могут быть проблемы?  
– Огромные.  
– Ясно. Я вернусь к кораблю и посмотрю, что можно сделать с этой проблемной девушкой. Мерлин идет со мной показывать дорогу. Спок за старшего. На связь выйду, когда доберусь на место, примерно через полчаса. Разойтись.  
Десант дисциплинированно разошелся в разные стороны. А потом, ругаясь и поминая недобрыми словами вздумавшего покомандовать капитана, сошелся обратно. Кирка уже и след простыл. Он буквально летел по двору Камелота, одной рукой отчаянно жестикулируя, а другой волоча за собой Мерлина, успевшего таки взять свою неизменную корзинку.

***

Капитана не было уже почти час, но начать подозревать что-то нехорошее Спок не успел.  
Потому что, как раз когда его коммуникатор заверещал, явно имея в виду это самое нехорошее, отворилась дверь Гаюсова подвала, и туда осторожно просочилась девушка в зеленом платье. Та самая, которую вулканец имел несчастье встретить в коридоре при не весьма приятных обстоятельствах. Девушка сильно волновалась – руки заметно дрожали, лицо горело, как красная тревога. Секунду она постояла у двери. И решительным шагом направилась в сторону Спока, отрезая ему все пути к отступлению. Наконец, профессионально зажав вулканца в угол, она заговорила:  
– Добрый день.  
– Д-добрый, – ответил Спок.  
– Видите ли… я… – тут девушка замялась. Потом, всхлипнув и прижав к виску тонкую ладонь, протянула Споку втрое сложенное письмо. А потом выскочила в коридор, даже не захлопнув за собой дверь.  
Спок, заинтригованный по самое не хочу, развернул листок и стал читать.  
Пересказывать содержание письма нет смысла, ибо смысла не было в этом самом письме. А был любовный бред в стиле знаменитого «Я к вам, пишу чего же боле… »  
Спок тяжело вздохнул. Провел рукой по лицу. Предстоял неприятный разговор с применением Первой Директивы.  
Далеко искать Моргану — так звали девушку – не пришлось: она даже уходить не стала, просто стояла, прислонившись к колонне, и надеялась неизвестно на что. Стоило вулканцу выйти, она подскочила к нему и положила ему руки на грудь. Спок вдохнул поглубже и начал обличительную речь.  
Он продумал все до мелочей. Он привел массу логичных доводов: и о том, что один раз увидев человека во сне (даже если до этого все сны сбывались), невозможно полюбить так, чтобы построить долгосрочные отношения. И о том, что он не может остаться с ней. Как почему, а долг? Несмотря на это все, девушка продолжала смотреть на него глазами недоеной коровы.  
И когда Спок решился использовать последний аргумент – то есть, снять шапку и явить Моргане свою истинную сущность, спасение все-таки пришло. Хотя, назвать спасением злую, как стая ле-матий, Ниоту Ухуру, обнаружившую бойфренда в объятиях другой, можно было с большой натяжкой. Тем не менее, при виде соперницы Моргана в голос разревелась, вкатила Споку пощёчину, и бросилась наутек. Вулканец не успел опомниться, как получил ещё одну затрещину, правда по другой щеке и от другой девушки. Ниоту тоже не убедили слова: «милая, ты неправильно все поняла».

***

Мерлин мчался за Кирком по лесу.  
Тревожный вызов по странной штуке с его корабля, в котором, он смог разобрать только «резать» и «приходите скорей», застал их на пути к каморке Гаюса. И Кирк, внезапно ощутив прилив чувства долга, помчался на место вынужденной посадки, захватив с собой практически в заложники, его, Мерлина. На самом деле капитан географическим кретинизмом не страдал и вполне мог сам найти место неожиданной стоянки своего корабля, так что Мерлин ему был скорее обузой. Но Джеймс с упорством молодого осла тащил за собой молодого волшебника.  
Сам же Кирк, передумав все, от внезапно образовавшихся клингонов до местных разбойников, разодрав желтую льняную рубаху о куст зверского шиповника, нацепляв по периметру штанов немеряно репейников и получив по физиономии двумя ветками малины, наконец, оказался на заветной поляне.  
То, что он там увидел, несколько удивило молодого капитана.  
Слева от правой гондолы, чуть ближе к корпусу, в траве лежала… девушка.  
И она была блондинкой.  
Что уже не могло не заинтересовать. В нежной ручке её был зажат узорчатый кинжал. Джим, заинтригованный, подошёл поближе. Потом ещё ближе. А потом присел на корточки и осторожно постучал девушку по щекам. Та очнулась. Замахала руками, подскочила, наставила на Джима кинжал, и прошипела:  
– Ты кто такой?  
Кирк оживился, становилось все интереснее.  
– А ты кто? И что делаешь возле моего корабля?  
– Корабля! — блондинка вызывающе громко расхохоталась. – И где же его мачта?  
– А он не простой. Он звёздный, – подбоченился Кирк.  
– Да ну, – фыркнула красавица. – А ну-ка, отойди, ты, деревенский дурачок!  
И кинулась на Джима с кинжалом. Кирк профессионально перехватил её точеное запястье, и…  
Когда Мерлин, пытаясь восстановить дыхание после марафона по лесу, из последних сил прижимая к себе корзинку, вывалился на поляну, то от увиденного у него помутилось в глазах. Под «Энтерпрайзом», как называл это непонятное нечто, свалившееся на его голову, Кирк, возлежала леди Моргауза – самая могущественная колдунья Камелота и еще один личный враг бедного Мерлина. И вот, пожалуйста – она тут как тут, как будто Мерлину внезапно влюбившейся Нимуэ было мало. «Где одна, там и две» – прозорливо говорила бабушка Мерлина и странно хихикала. Теперь, кажется, он начинал понимать, почему.  
Капитан Кирк без опаски подошел к волшебнице и довольно бесцеремонно похлопал ее по щекам. Все же у капитана явные проблемы с интуицией, подумал Мерлин, и мстительно прибавив: «И с мозгами», со стоном сполз по стволу дерева, придерживая нещадно коловший бок.  
То, что происходило дальше, вообще не поддавалось никакому описанию. Кирк нагло и одновременно как-то располагающе улыбался и что-то говорил Моргаузе. Та злобно расхохоталась и играючи занесла над Кирком кинжал. Мерлин попытался выкрикнуть заклинание, но язык как к небу присох от безумной гонки по лесу. Впрочем, Джеймс и сам прекрасно справился. Он уверенно, но мягко перехватил руку колдуньи, притянул ее к себе и… поцеловал. Моргауза даже не дернулась. Она просто упала в объятия капитана, как виноградная лоза во время урожая. Следом за Моргаузой упала челюсть Мерлина. Он решительно отказывался понимать, что здесь происходит.  
Когда Сулу и Кристина телепортировались на поляну, то застали идиллическую картинку. А именно: капитана, целующегося с блондинкой.  
– Ну а что я говорила – все хорошо, – хитро улыбнулась Кристина, оттаскивая за рукав обалдевшего рулевого и вызывая по дежурного по телепорту:  
– Поднимайте, ребята. Капитан сам справится.  
Мерлин, услышав появившуюся из ниоткуда девушку, решил ради разнообразия послушать ее. Капитан действительно чудесно справлялся сам. Мерлину ничего не оставалось, как подняв корзинку, развернуться и пойти обратно в Камелот, по пути размышляя над тем, что же такого находят в пришельцах могущественные колдуньи.

***

Тем временем Спок был несколько не в состоянии приглядывать за десантом.  
Главным образом потому, что Ниота ни слова слышать не хотела. А Моргана ревела, стоило ему подойти чуть ближе, чем на пять метров.  
– Я же тебе говорил, вулканцы размножаются…  
– Ты, милый мой, не чистопородный!  
– Ниота!  
– Отстань! Не хочу с тобой говорить!  
– Ниота! Ни… опять вы?!  
– Уыыыы!  
И так весь день. Очередной вызов с «Энтерпрайза» показался старпому спасеньем.  
– Спок, слушай… в общем… короче, приказ: остаешься за старшего… у меня тут… эээ… дела.  
Вулканец был настолько поражён услышанным, что даже не обратил внимания на женский смех на заднем плане.  
Будь Спок человеком, он сказал бы пару ласковых в пространство, и пошёл бы в каморку Гаюса, и попросил бы чего-нибудь выпить. Исключительно для успокоения нервов. Но он был вулканцем. И потому обессиленно опустился на пол возле ближайшей колонны.  
Так он сидел почти два часа. Пока, наконец, сзади не прошелестело платье, и кто-то не сел рядом.  
– Простите меня.  
Спок оглянулся. И чуть не подскочил – спасла пресловутая выдержка. Это была Моргана.  
– Простите меня, пожалуйста. Честно, я в вас… да, влюбилась!  
– Но…  
– Нет! Ни слова о природе и крови. Я все стерплю теперь. Говорите, что думаете. Ведь я не хотела вас поссорить с вашей… – девушка запнулась, словно поперхнувшись, – с вашей невестой. Я понимаю, как ей больно… я уйду… только, можно я скажу вам одну вещь?  
Они оба встали с пола и повернулись друг к другу.  
– Можно, – прошептала Моргана, – я скажу, что люблю вас, без всякой «природы» и прочего?  
Спок ничего не успел ответить. Девушка порывисто обняла его и поцеловала в щеку. А потом так же порывисто отпрянула и убежала куда-то. А Спок, оправившись от тактильного шока, вдруг смог трезво оценить ситуацию. И понял, что скажет Ухуре, когда найдет её.

***

Доктор Маккой страдал. Мало того, что они невероятным образом оказались на этой планете в эпоху средневековья, мало того, что в него ухитрилась влюбиться девушка, пострадавшая от трикодера Чехова, так еще и лучшие друзья исчезли кто куда. Джим побежал проверять свой ненаглядный корабль, на который решила напасть какая-то полоумная с ножом, Спок в метаниях между Ухурой и местной красавицей, остальные вообще неизвестно где. Едва Кирк вышел за порог Камелота, десант, не сговариваясь, разбежался в разные стороны. Или это так случайно получилось? Боунс глубоко вздохнул и вдруг учуял странный запах. Доктор мог поклясться своей лицензией, что это был запах высокоградусного алкоголя. А найти алкогольный напиток на чужой планете во времена старой Англии мог только…  
– Скотти, ты совсем головой ударился?! – возопил Маккой, рывком открывая дверь.  
– Ну что такое, что, док? Ну, у нас же больше такого не делают… – дружелюбно отозвался старший инженер.  
– Да?! А ты градус считал? Ничего, если нас развезёт в незнакомой местности?  
– Да успокойтесь, док! – сказал Скотти, уже явно принявший на грудь и гостеприимно налил порцию Маккою. Боунс фыркнул, оценил перспективы и… остался.

Полчаса спустя.  
– Может, и-и-ищё?.. – нетвердым голосом сказал Скотти.  
– Иди ты… – поморщился Маккой. Ему снова было грустно и очень хотелось петь.  
– О, глюки пришли… – философски выдал Скотт и попытался сфокусировать взгляд на человеке, вошедшем в комнату.  
– Это… это как же называется?! Моя можжевеловая настойка! – праведно возмутился Гаюс, решивший зайти в комнату за травами.  
– Тише, доктор Хаус… фу ты… Гаюс… мы… все… ик… возместим…  
– Ага!  
– Фууу, топор на перегаре можно вешать… сколько ж вы выпили? – поморщился лекарь. Хотя не так уж он был и огорчен. Скорее, заинтересован.  
– А мы не считали, хи-хи… ик…  
– Эх, пропадай моя телега! Налейте, юноша!  
– Что, прав-вда?  
– Ещё. Ещё. Ещё… Ух ты…

Полчаса спустя.  
– Я-йа вам не скажу за древних франков, франки - это все-таки фигняя…  
– Если даже римские гражданк-и-и…  
– Эх, роза, роза красная!  
– Скотти, ты чего? Мы Беовульфа поём, а ты?..  
– А я шотландец или где?  
– Оставь его, Леонард… давайте ещё раз: я вам не скажу за древних фра-а-анков…

Полчаса спустя.  
– Гаюс, мне нужно… что?! – следующим в комнату Гаюса вошел сам король Утер. Видимо, в импровизированном кабаке намечался аншлаг.  
– Д-дрожащее… дрожайщее… величество…  
– Фууу, вы чем тут занимаетесь?! Все?!  
– П-пьем. С родственничками, за встречу.  
– Пьешь значит. ПЬЕШЬ? Да ты!.. Да ты!.. Ты!  
– Тиш-тиш-тише-е, твое величество… как бишь тебя… давай, говори, в чем дело?  
– Все. Хватит с меня. Гаюс, наливай.  
– Вы… вы чего, ваш-ше вели… величество?  
– Потом расскажу. Давай. Ещё. До краёв давай, я король, или я не король?!

Полчаса спустя.  
– Ну вот, р-ревет и р-ревет… и… ик… и не признается, чего…  
– Ну-ну-ну, и что?  
– Я г… гв… гварю… ну, Моргаш… ну чего ты… ну нет сил смотреть, она ж мне дочка родная…  
– Да ты что!  
– Тиха… я не про то! Вот ревет и ре-в-в-ет… а у меня сердце разрывается… ы… ыы… ыыыыы…  
– Ну-ну-ну, не надо, твое величество… на вот, пьявочкой занюхай…  
– Эй, Моня, положь пьявку!  
– Прашу пардону, док Гаюс…  
– Ну, ну и что?  
– Ы… ы… ы…  
– Все, похоже… готов…  
– Слушай, Леня! Ты меня ув-важаешь?  
– Да ещё как, Утя!  
– В-выпьем! От так!  
– На бру… дру… брудр… брудершафт?  
– А это как?  
– А это вот так!  
– В-выпьем!  
– Ой, роза, роза красна-я-а-а-а…  
– Моня… не нервируй меня.

***

Гвиневра дождалась, пока колодезная вода наполнит ведро до краев, и осторожно подняла его, чуть накренившись в сторону от тяжести. Она успела пройти только пару шагов, как вдруг ведро из ее рук кто-то довольно бесцеремонно выдернул. Гвен удивилась и задумалась над тем, стоит ли кричать «Помогите!» в такой ситуации. Все-таки ведро с водой украли, а не кошелек. А с другой стороны, ведро было хорошее.  
– Я помогу вам, прекрасная леди, – слева от Гвен раздался голос со странным акцентом и похититель ведра был обнаружен.  
Им оказался хрупкий кучерявый юноша с мечтательными глазами и огромным букетом ромашек в руках. Ко всему прочему, юноша был явно не привыкшим к тяжелым физическим нагрузкам и буквально захрипел, подняв ведро.  
– Подержи-ка, – сказал кудрявый и сунул Гвен в руки букет ромашек. Вопреки всякой логике, парень тут же распрямился и с облегчением выдохнул, будто не ведро, а букет на самом деле был непосильной тяжестью.  
Немного оторопевшая Гвен тут же пришла в себя и досадливо отмахнулась от парня ромашками.  
– Возьмите свой букет и отдайте мне ведро!  
– Ну что вы, – пропыхтел кудрявый, – вы же девушка, а такие тяжести таскаете.  
Гвен недоуменно посмотрела на незнакомца и выразительно помахала перед ним цветами.  
– А это что?  
– А это… Я венок собирался плести. Знаете, я так давно не видел настоящих цветов. Мы на нашем корабле… Плыли. Да, плыли, – юноша странно путался в словах, и Гвен показалось, что это все от смущения. Откуда же ей было знать, что Чехов спешно припоминал рассказанную Кирком легенду и пытался не выбиться из образа.  
– А ведро я вам донесу, – продолжал он. – У нас на родине принято помогать девушкам.  
Странный говор незнакомца, странный вид, одежда явно с чужого плеча… Гвиневра наконец поняла, что ее угораздило встретиться с тем, о ком судачили уже полдня – одним из приезжих родственников Гаюса. Сплетни в Камелоте разлетались очень быстро.  
– Вы нездешний, верно? Как вас зовут?  
– Па… Паул, – выдохнул Пашка, соображая, что он сморозил. Вообще-то он всегда представлялся своим именем, подчеркивая свою причастность к славянскому народу, а тут… Что на него нашло?  
– Что ж, Паул, раз уж на вашей родине так принято, то вы можете мне помочь, – милостиво разрешила Гвен. – Вы ведь родственник Гаюса?  
– Эээ… Племянник. Троюродный, – ответил Паша и порозовел. Он не любил врать, но в данный момент у него просто не было выбора. Как там учил капитан? На допросах нести полную околесицу, чтобы сбить противника с толку.  
– В последний раз я видел дядюшку Гаюса, когда мне было три – он был проездом в наших краях. Я уж и не помню эту встречу, помню только то, какие вкусные были пирожки с брусникой. Моя бабушка прекрасно готовила, но эти пирожки – просто произведение искусства! Между прочим, она и меня научила готовить, хотите, я приготовлю вам?  
– Пирожки? Да-да, конечно, пойдемте, – рассеянно отвечала Гвен, окончательно запутавшись в болтовне нового знакомого. Так они и зашли в дом девушки – болтливый юноша с ведром воды и Гвиневра, с охапкой белых ромашек.  
И никто из них не заметил, что за ними из окна замка пристально наблюдал принц Артур. Впрочем, Мерлина, уныло бредущего по соседней улице с корзинкой, они тоже не заметили. И зря.

***

Открытия не всегда приятны. Особенно, если открываешь дверь, а за ней...  
– О, Мееерлииин!  
Хор из трех голосов и трудно узнаваемые лица. От резкого запаха у Мерлина защипало в носу, а на глазах выступили слезы. Интересно, что здесь происходит? И кто вообще здесь… Сквозь смутную дымку Мерлин смог рассмотреть одного пришельца, уверенно разливавшего настойку и Гаюса, гремевшего стеклянными бутылками. Еще один пришелец мирно посапывал под лавкой. Четвертый же человек…  
– В-ваше Величество?!  
Утер добродушно улыбнулся и, шатаясь, сгрёб несчастного волшебника в охапку, увлекая его в вихрь перегара и какой-то еще дымной мути в придачу.  
– Мееерлиин...– завыл Гаюс. – Хде мои пиявки? Тут на дне... осталась капля виски... мы... п-проверить хотим...  
– Будет ли пить! – соглашался пришелец, который, кстати говоря, был вполне шотландской наружности, и не только благодаря помятому килту.  
– Давайте сюда, я король или я где? – Утер отобрал у Гаюса очередную бутылку и через минуту впихнул Мерлину полный стакан.  
– Вот, король угощщщает... бери!  
– Я не пь...  
– Бери, я сказал! – и Утер пристукнул кулаком по столу так, что бедные пиявки в склянке оторвались от стенок и в ужасе забились друг под друга.  
Мерлин сжал стакан в руке, и на мгновенье задумался. И его прорвало. Неприятности последних дней, да что там, уже почти целого года, навалились скопом, тем более что отказать королю было невозможно. Мерлину охотно налили в освободившийся стакан и одобрительными криками поддержали новичка. Первый стакан Мерлин выпил залпом. Второй – чуть закусив петрушкой. А потом…

***

– Ддда вы ваааще знаааете, хто я?! – орал Мерлин через полчаса, стоя на столе и обнимая склянку с многострадальными пьявками. – Я… я… я! Великий маг!  
Тут сила тяготения взяла свое, и он, неловко шатнувшись вперед, сел прямо на шею Скотти, который этого не заметил.  
– Прааальна! – кивал, шатаясь Утер. – Давай! Намагичь нам ещё виски! Монти, проссыпайся!  
– Вы не понимаете! – продолжал Мерлин, заливаясь уже слезами. – Вы н-не понимаете... Я тут усе могу.. Раздолбать к моргаузиной бабушке!  
В подтверждение его слов за спиной у Утера взорвалась какая-то бутыль. В комнате резко запахло травами. Король прищурился и пьяно взглянул на Мерлина.  
– Мммаг. Какой ты маг? У тебя диплом этого… инженера есть? Нету. Вот и нечего тут.  
– Значит, вы меня не казните? Ой, спасибо! – умилился Мерлин, пуская пьяную слезу.  
– Я? Да я ваще никогда никого больше не казню! Нннадоело! Все! Мораторий! Я правильно говорю, Монти? И Моргаша больше плакать не будет.  
– За мораторий! Уррра!!!

***

Принц Артур шел по коридорам замка, пылая праведным гневом. С тех пор, как появились эти странные родственники Гаюса, все вокруг пошло наперекосяк. Жизнь в Камелоте, которая и до этого происшествия была весьма веселой, стала вообще похожей на трудовые дни балагана. Моргана регулярно запиралась у себя в покоях и рыдала. Или плакала, прислонившись к какой-нибудь каменной статуе в темных коридорах замка. Подвывания из темноты до икоты пугали непривычных слуг, да и вообще действовали на нервы. Мерлин исчез. Как сквозь землю провалился, едва проклятые родственники были представлены королю. Артур не видел его с полудня и понятия не имел, где он может прохлаждаться. Вслед за Мерлином по необъяснимым причинам пропал Утер. Слуги выдавали массу вариантов того, где сейчас может находиться король, но ничего дельного не говорили. Артур раздраженно отмахнулся от них и пошел искать отца сам. А в процессе увидел то, как один из многочисленных племянников Гаюса, подкатывает к Гвиневре. Подумать только, мерзавец нес ей ведро с водой, а девушка вполне благосклонно смотрела на это! О том, сколько весит ведро, Артур, как настоящая венценосная особа, предпочитал забыть.  
Короче говоря, настроение у принца Камелота было хуже некуда. Он шел к единственному оплоту спокойствия в замке - придворному лекарю Гаюсу и намеревался спросить, не видел ли он Утера.  
Впереди послышались чьи-то голоса. Артур замедлил шаг и прислушался.  
\- На каждой планете, слышишь, на каждой! Обязательно находится какая-нибудь девица, которая будет вешаться на тебя! Блондинки капитану, а старшему помощнику все остальные, чудесно!  
\- Ниота, ревность - это нелогично.  
\- Нелогично. А девушки вообще нелогичны, особенно землянки. Думать надо было, когда выбирал.  
\- Так я и не…  
\- Чтооо?!  
\- Так, а ну-ка прекратили драку в стенах королевского замка! – сказал Артур, выходя из-за угла. На него недоуменно уставились темнокожая девушка и высокий бледный мужчина в шапке. Гаюсовы родственнички, чтоб их… Везде они!  
\- А мы и не дрались, - ответила девушка и вернулась к разговору со своим спутником. – И что ты можешь сказать в свое оправдание? Что тебе нравится, как на тебя вешаются все эти инопланетянки? Или нет, дай угадаю – тебе нравится, как я бешусь от этого!  
Артур с жалостью посмотрел на мужчину. Он искренне сочувствовал бедолаге. Вот уж точно, любовь зла. Как он такую мегеру терпит? Из чисто мужской солидарности он решил вмешаться.  
\- Да ладно вам ругаться, леди, – миролюбиво начал Артур и взял девушку под локоть, - Поумерьте свои чувства…  
Договорить он не успел. Мужчина несильно замахнулся и ударил Артура в лицо. Принц ойкнул и упал на каменный пол.  
\- Моя девушка может проявлять свои чувства когда и где захочет, - абсолютно спокойно сказал мужчина, наклонившись над ним.  
\- Угу, - глубокомысленно ответил Артур, чувствуя, как под глазом наливается фингал.  
\- Спок… Нас же теперь Маккой убьет. И Кирк. Ты же принца ударил! – произнесла девушка, прижав руки к щекам.  
\- Непредвиденные обстоятельства и внештатная ситуация создали основу для вмешательства, - невозмутимо ответил Спок, поднимая Артура с пола и забрасывая его руку себе на плечо.  
\- Для рукоприкладства. Все-таки Кирк научил тебя плохому.  
\- Его надо транспортировать в лазарет.  
\- В лазарет… Знаешь, я теперь не удивляюсь, почему на Вулкане матриархат. Должно же хоть что-то сдерживать буйную энергию мужчин.  
\- Иногда даже матриархи бессильны, - философски заметил Спок.  
Артур ничего не понял из их диалога, голова страшно гудела, а один глаз уже не открывался, но все-таки он мог поклясться, что от этих слов девушка побледнела.

***

Пока они шли к покоям Гаюса, в голове у Артура чуть прояснилось, и стало немного легче. Но когда они вошли в комнату, принцу поплохело обратно. В воздухе стоял непередаваемый запах перегара. До такого, на памяти Артура, не докатывался еще никто ни на одном пиру. Сам Гаюс мирно спал, положив голову на стол. Один из его родственников храпел под лавкой. А другой подливал странную жидкость в кубок к Утеру. Отец и его новый знакомый синхронно раскачивались и умело чокались кубками, приноровившись к ритму раскачки. Довершал композицию мрачный Мерлин, под взглядом которого кубок выписывал в воздухе восьмерки.  
\- Мерлин, - севшим голосом начал Артур, - ты колдуешь?  
\- Ага, - отрешенно ответил Мерлин, не отвлекаясь от бокала.  
\- Ой, Артур! Сынок! Выпей с нами! – выкрикнул Утер.  
\- Папа, ты пьешь?  
\- Спо-ок… - тихо произнесла девушка.  
И Артур погрузился в спасительную тьму.  
\- Спок, ты что, применил к нему вулканский захват? – охнула Ухура.  
\- Знаешь, Ниота, в свете последних событий, это мой самый логичный поступок, – задумчиво ответил Спок.  
Они уложили принца на кровать и тихо вышли, не мешая приличным людям напиваться в хорошей компании.

***

Мерлин проснулся утром с ужаснейшей головной болью. Он выпил почти ведро воды, но это мало помогло. Гаюс все еще спал, а сам Мерлин не знал, где находится настойка от похмелья, а поэтому сидел и молча страдал. Все, кто пил вчера в каморке у Гаюса, спали, а остальных «родственников» не было видно.  
\- Так значит, ты колдун? – Мерлин повернул голову и заметил Артура, с огромным фингалом под глазом. Юный маг скривился от громкого голоса и решил, что хуже уже не будет.  
\- Да. И если ты хочешь меня казнить за это, то можно побыстрее? Не продлевай мои мучения.  
\- Нужен ты мне больно, - фыркнул Пендрагон-младший. – Отец-то как прореагировал?  
\- Твой? Мора… мораторий объявил. Не будут больше казнить колдунов.  
\- И то хорошо.  
\- Хотя, я думаю, когда он проспится, то поменяет свое решение.  
\- Ну это мы еще посмотрим.  
Артур присел на скамейку рядом с Мерлином, и они хором тяжело вздохнули.  
\- Эй… Раз ты маг, то можешь мой фингал вылечить? – спросил принц.  
\- Отек снять могу, а вылечить нет.  
\- Значит, плохой из тебя маг.  
\- Отсутствие практики, милорд. С вами, знаете ли, не поколдуешь. Только когда вы в какую-нибудь историю вляпаетесь, вот тогда да…  
\- Но-но. Я все-таки принц, - сказал Артур. – Так это все ты? Все странные чудеса, которые случались в последний момент? Ну… Спасибо.  
\- Не за что. Действительно не за что. Потому что половину нехороших историй устроил я. Что? Отсутствие практики!  
Артур засмеялся.  
\- Ну, Мерлин, чего я еще не знаю? Раз уж нас получается утро откровений.  
\- Родственники Гаюса на самом деле не родственники ему. Это я их призвал. Случайно.  
\- Дай угадаю – отсутствие практики?  
Мерлин виновато пожал плечами.  
\- Ладно. Будет тебе практика. Только верни этих, откуда взял. А то нервные они какие-то. И дерутся больно.  
Мерлин, держась за голову, поднялся и отправился искать Спока. Он казался самым здравомыслящим из всех «родственников». Нужно было собрать всех и устроить совет.

***

В главной кладовой королевской кухни Камелота было многолюдно.  
Стол посредине расчистили от мусора и возложили на него короля собственной персоной, с пузырем льда на голове и берушами в ушах - Утер пожелал присутствовать на важном собрании, а оно, он был уверен, обещало быть важным. Но то, что было хорошо вчера, сегодня хорошим быть отказывалось - как следствие, "проблемы с координацией и концентрацией внимания" мучили теперь не только пришибленного Споком Артура. Последний, с завистью глядя на распластавшегося на столе короля-батюшку, обиженно сопел, ещё сильнее прижимал к фингалу такой же ледяной "пузырь" и на всякий случай шарахался от Ухуры.  
МакКой и Скотти, привыкшие выходить на работу в самом невменяемом состоянии, выглядели на порядок лучше, но ножки капельниц с детоксикантами, торчавшие у обоих за спиной стараниями Чепел, говорили о том, что даже их тренированные бесконечными пьянками организмы дали сбой. Среди всего этого с прищепкой на носу ходил Спок - перегар действовал на него, как пыльца на аллергика - а поскольку Кристин забыла телепортировать к ним парочку респираторов, капитан, устав от чихания старпома, нацепил прищепку ему на нос. В углу, поддерживаемый Гвен, сидел Мерлин, тоже с капельницей - бедняга был в таком  
состоянии, что даже не испугался иглы, как это обычно случалось на большинстве технически отсталых планет.  
Словом, через полчаса кладовая забилась слушателями, и Кирк, оттерев помаду Моргаузы от шеи и подбородка, вышел в центр комнаты.

***  
– Господа! И дамы. Мы… – тут Джим вдруг понял, что сказать-то ему нечего. Не подошла бы здесь речь о кораблях, независимости и о том, что они пришли с миром. Не прокатила бы тирада о ценности экипажа и несчастных близких, ждущих их дома. И даже умоляющие глаза, которые помогли Кирку получить зачет по астрофизике и навигации отпадали как вариант. Ладно, решил Джим и вздохнул. Опустил руки.  
– Ребята… в общем, мы попали. Не, не к вам, а просто – крупно попали. Надо сказать, не в первый раз, но сейчас особенно крупно. И я, хоть и не очень хочется, но скажу: помогите нам вернуться домой. Ну, или хотя бы в известный космос.  
– То есть? — хрипло отозвался Артур. – Железяку вашу подтолкнуть?  
– Сомневаюсь, что это поможет… – начал Кирк.  
– Кабидан… од пдав… – встрял Спок, пытаясь оторвать от носа прищепку. – Он абсолютно прав, сэр!  
– Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
– Корабль действительно можно подтолкнуть, – продолжал вулканец. – Но не силой. А… магией? Так это у вас называется?  
Мерлин встрепенулся.  
– Ма-агия… – простонал Утер. – Какая магия… инженерия… вот си… сила…  
– Нам нужна именно она, сэр, – заключил Спок.  
Кирк повернулся к Мерлину. Молодой волшебник на всякий случай спрятался за Гвен.  
\- Значит, вы уезжаете? – спросила Нимуэ, странно поглядывая на доктора Маккоя.  
\- А остаться никак нельзя? – спросила Моргауза.  
\- Увы, - вздохнул Кирк. – Служба, сами понимаете. А так мы бы с радостью.  
От последних слов капитана Скотти и Маккой как-то странно дернулись, а последний пробормотал что-то вроде: «Нельзя же столько пить».  
Моргауза вздохнула и накрутила локон на палец. Капитан Кирк был самым интересным мужчиной из всех, которых она встречала. Но с чисто магической точки зрения ситуация была интереснее, чем знакомство. Наука (а в данном случае - магия) оказалась в очередной раз превыше чувств.  
\- Хорошо, мы постараемся вернуть вас. Мерлин, ты-то как ухитрился провернуть это?  
\- Понятия не имею! Я только заклинание перепутал…  
\- Заклинание таких эффектов не дало бы, - со знанием дела заметила Нимуэ.  
\- Думаешь, магический выброс? – заинтересовалась Моргауза.  
\- Стихийный.  
\- Так это пара пустяков. Смоделировать такой же, произнести то же заклинание, и они окажутся дома.  
\- Ты представляешь, какая сила для этого понадобится?  
\- Инженерная? – спросил Утер, который все это время шушукался со Скотти.  
Нимуэ смерила его скептическим взглядом. Похоже, общение с пришельцами не пошло королю на пользу.  
\- Нет. Нам понадобится сила Великого Дракона.  
\- Так он же их боится, как суслики лису! – воскликнул Мерлин.  
\- А ты с ним поговоришь, - хищно оскалилась Моргауза. – И пусть только попробует отказаться. А ты как хотел, натворил дел – изволь исправлять теперь.  
Мерлин глубоко вздохнул. Раньше он думал, что его когда-нибудь прибьет Артур. Потом боялся казни по приказу Утера. Потом он думал, что его пришибет Гаюс. Но на самом деле ему суждено быть съеденным Драконом. Прекрасно.

***

Дракона на участие в сомнительном мероприятии уговорили довольно быстро. Как только он понял, что это верный способ раз и навсегда избавиться от пришельцев, он тут же согласился помочь. Хотя, возможно, его больше испугала угроза того, что они могут остаться навсегда.  
К полудню все, кроме Утера, который остался в замке – король как-никак, собрались вокруг «Энтерпрайза». Пришельцы тепло попрощались с новыми знакомыми из Камелота, но, памятуя про Первую Директиву, на корабль подняться не предлагали. Кирк подмигнул Моргаузе и пообещал, что когда-нибудь еще залетит. Та покраснела, как девчонка, а вот Мерлин резко побледнел. Маккой галантно поцеловал Нимуэ руку на прощание и по привычке проверил пульс. Скотти и Гаюс хлопнули друг другу по рукам и разошлись, довольные друг другом. Спок помирился с Артуром, а добрый Паша Чехов оставил Гвиневре рецепт пирожков с брусникой. Когда все, наконец, обнялись, поцеловались (некоторые даже по нескольку раз), энтерпрайзовцы поднялись на борт корабля, и началось самое интересное.  
У Мерлина никак не получалось то самое заклинание, которым он призвал пришельцев. Он старался и орал изо всех сил, но ничего не происходило. Моргауза и Нимуэ плюнули на затею помочь, и наблюдали за потугами юного мага со стороны. Дракон откровенно скучал. После получаса бестолковых попыток нервы не выдержали у Артура.  
\- Мерлин, - нехорошим голосом сказал он, доставая меч из ножен. – Знаешь, что будет, если у тебя не получится?  
\- И знать не хочу! – заверил Мерлин и резко отпрыгнул от разъяренного принца.  
По всем законам подлости, Мерлин после прыжка приземлился в аккурат на драконий хвост.  
\- Сгииииинь! – заорал Дракон и выдохнул пламя прямо на «Энтерпрайз».  
Корабль странно замерцал и сгинул. Все с удивлением уставились на девственно чистое поле. Ничто не говорило о том, что секунду назад здесь лежал огромный космический корабль. Даже трава не была примята.  
\- Ну надо же, получилось! – удивилась Моргауза.  
\- Мне нужно больше практики, - оправдывался Мерлин.  
\- Без меня! – прошипел Дракон.  
\- Все успокойтесь, с этого дня обучение Мерлина я беру под личный контроль, - сказал Артур.  
\- Знаешь, принц, не пойми меня превратно, но это слабое утешение, – честно призналась Нимуэ.  
А Гвен ничего не сказала. Она загадочно улыбнулась и состроила глазки Артуру.

***  
Джеймс Кирк приоткрыл один глаз и воровато осмотрелся. Затем открыл второй глаз и осмотрелся еще раз. Сомнений не было – это был мостик корабля «Энтерпрайз». Кирк поерзал в капитанском кресле. Все было на месте, даже многострадальная капитанская форменная рубашка была цела.  
– Эээ... Мистер Сулу, мы летим? – более идиотского вопроса капитан Кирк не задавал никогда.  
Но пилот его прекрасно понял, он сам находился в некотором потрясении. Все находились.  
– Да вроде бы, – неуверенно ответил Хикару, а затем поправился. – То есть, да, летим, сэр.  
– Ага. Мистер Спок?  
– Похоже, что мы вернулись в ту же дату и время, из которого исчезли. Точнее, мы пробыли на той планете всего двадцать секунд, – отрапортовал старший помощник.  
– Это прекрасно! – выразил общее мнение Кирк под всеобщий облегченный вздох. Действительно, юный криворукий волшебник мог вернуть их в какое угодно время.  
– Скотти, у тебя в инженерном все в порядке? – продолжал проверять Джим.  
– Да, все отлично, с'р. Все так же, как и было.  
Джим понял, что им в очередной раз невероятно повезло. Но все равно он дал команду всем отсекам корабля пересчитаться – весь ли экипаж на месте. Пока готовились рапорты, Кирк запросил соединение с руководством Звездного Флота, но его опередили.  
– Джим, тут к нам адмирал Пайк... Ой, тьфу, то есть, адмирал Пайк вызывает «Энтерпрайз», капитан, – сказала Ухура и мучительно покраснела.  
– Выводите изображение на экран, лейтенант Ухура, – Кирк сделал вид, что не заметил ошибки. Они все еще толком не включились в работу после такого внезапного отпуска.  
– Здравствуйте, капитан Кирк! – жизнерадостно начал адмирал – выглядел он бодрячком, в отличие от экипажа «Энтерпрайза».  
– Рад вас видеть, адмирал, – расплылся в широкой улыбке Джим.  
– Как там ваше "ничего", капитан? Все летите на очередную скучную миссию?  
– Эээ... – сказал Кирк, пытаясь припомнить, что за миссия у них была до путешествия в Камелот.  
– Слишком скучно, да? – Пайк доверительно подмигнул Кирку. – Ну что ж, капитан, у меня для твоего экипажа отличная новость. Вы освобождаетесь от своей миссии – вулканский корабль находится ближе к планете М-6, они сами изучат ее почву, структуру и предоставят информацию ученым. Вы пока что можете осесть на ближайшей базе или безлюдной планете на внеплановый отпуск.  
– Отпуск? – затравленно спросил Джим и оглянулся на экипаж. На лицах людей было выражение примерно одинакового ужаса.  
– Ну да. Развеетесь, отдохнете...  
Вот только очередного "отпуска" им не хватало. За последние несколько дней они наотдыхались, казалось, на пять лет вперед. Кирк был готов ухватиться за любую работу, пусть даже скучную и монотонную, лишь бы не очередной "отпуск".  
– Адмирал, может, мы предоставим вулканскому кораблю помощь? – спросил Спок.  
– Зачем? – удивился Пайк. – Они сами справятся, вам ли не знать. Прекрасно оснащенный корабль.  
– Адмирал Пайк, а может, есть какое-то другое задание? – Джим умоляюще посмотрел на адмирала.  
– Нуу... – Пайк задумался, он всерьез хотел порадовать экипаж «Энтерпрайза», но тут же нашелся. – Молодцы! Орлы! "Нам хлеба не надо – работу давай". Похвально, Кирк, похвально. Так, посмотрим что у нас там есть...  
Адмирал углубился в бумажки, а экипаж на мостике взмолился, чтобы это было действительно что-то опасное и важное.  
– А, вот. Недалеко от вас есть планета класса М, на которой зафиксировано странное излучение...  
– А клингонов нет? – упавшим голосом спросил Джим.  
– Кирк, вы что, торгуетесь? – удивился Пайк.  
– Ладно, ладно... Давайте свою странную планету.  
Пайк покачал головой, словно сомневаясь в умственной полноценности Джима.  
– Вы поражаете меня все больше, капитан. Координаты отправлены, счастливого изучения, – и, не удержавшись, прибавил:  
– Орлы!  
– Тааак... Чехов?  
– Курс рассчитан, капитан.  
– Искривление пять, мистер Сулу. Ну что, полетели? – усмехнулся Кирк. Слаженное "да" было ему ответом. Жизнь на «Энтерпрайзе» возвращалась на круги своя.

***

После благополучной отправки самозваных родственников Гаюса туда, откуда они пришли, жизнь в Камелоте стала налаживаться. Протрезвевший король Утер своего решения о запрете смертной казни против колдунов не отменил, а еще и объявил набор в кружок техников-инженеров (да, король во всю щеголял модными словечками, услышанными от пришельцев). Народ слегка удивился, но принял новое увлечение Утера. Поскольку добрый король, строящий посреди площади какую-то машину – это намного лучше, чем злой король, сжигающий колдунов. Более того, нашлись энтузиасты-добровольцы, вместе с которыми король азартно конструировал различные "очень нужные вещи". Артур только руками разводил, но ничего поделать не мог. Да и не очень-то хотел, отец как будто ожил, копаясь в чертежах и пропадая в кузне.  
Моргауза и Нимуэ покинули Камелот, предварительно наложив на стены мощную защиту в знак благодарности за гостеприимство. Моргане они велели хорошо учить заклинания и слушаться Гаюса. Мол, когда она станет полноценной ведьмой, то они придут за ней. Моргана перестала рыдать и засела за книги, магическая сила ее росла. Утер нарадоваться не мог глядя на воспитанницу. "Если бы я только знал, доченька", – говорил он, утирая скупую слезу. Через несколько месяцев после отъезда двух когда-то злых волшебниц Моргаузы и Нимуэ, до Камелота дошли слухи, что они нашли еще какую-то рыженькую ведьмочку и втроем основали менестрельский ансамбль. Но точных подтверждений этому не было.  
Артур по мере сил пытался справиться с шоком и изменениями мира вокруг. Он взял под свой личный контроль Мерлина и гонял его нещадно – к обязательным пяти часам занятия магией в день прибавились еще тренировки. А что, волшебник ты или нет, а драться уметь должен. Мерлин, приползавший домой только к полуночи, не знал, благодарить ли ему пришельцев или проклинать.  
Дракон удрал из Камелота сразу, как только представилась возможность. И старался не показываться никому на глаза. Куда он делся – не знал никто.  
Гвен научилась стряпать пирожки по рецепту пришельца-Пауля и открыла пекарню. Пирожки расходились на "ура", очередь к Гвиневре занимали с вечера. Что касается Гаюса, то он был в восторге от всего происходящего. И потихоньку варил новые порции чудодейственной настойки.

И все было бы хорошо. Но однажды, летним жарким днем, когда Артур упражнялся с мечом на одной стороне поляны, Мерлин пытался вырастить дерево на другой стороне. Зачем ему понадобилось это? Вряд ли сам юный маг мог ответить на свой вопрос. У него еще плохо получались такие сложные заклинания.  
– Интура птакс, триз мейра, харри поттер! – выпалил Мерлин. Или там было "Хари портел"? Додумать он не успел.  
На полянке появилась группа людей. Все они застыли в разных позах и держали в руках какие-то странные тонкие деревяшки, направляя их друг на друга. С одной стороны стояли подростки, а с другой люди постарше, в черных развевающихся одеждах. В центре композиции страшно бледный и лысый мужчина (у него, кажется, отсутствовал нос) душил какого-то растрепанного мальчишку, выкрикивая ругательства. Мальчишка активно отбивался от него руками и ногами.  
– Ой, мама... – тихо сказал Мерлин. С другой стороны поляны к нему уже несся Артур с мечом наперевес.  
Правосудие было неминуемо. Вдруг один из появившихся людей, ярко-рыжий мальчишка, повернулся, и, заметив Мерлина, обалдело выдал:  
– Мерлиновы кальсоны!  
– Что? – обиделся Мерлин. – Причем тут мои штаны?  
Все люди резко повернулись к нему, даже безносый перестал душить встрепанного мальчишку.  
– Мееерлиииин!!! – заорал Артур. – Ты что, опять?!  
И Мерлин понял, что приключения только начинаются.


End file.
